SM's House of Horror!
by Scarlet Moon
Summary: PT. 4 IS UP! Our cast has been forcefully been invited to a Treasure Hunt. But it's not your regular Treasure Hunt! It's SM's version of a Treasure Hunt! Mwahahahahaha!
1. THE INVITATION

****

SM'S HOUSE OF HORROR!

DISCLAIMER:

UNFORTUNATELY, I DO NOT OWN YU GI OH! *SNIFF SNIFF* BUT THE ACT OH EVIL RANDOMNESS IS MINE! YES! I SAID EEVVIILL! ^.^ MWAHAHAHAHAHA! *WAVES TO YYC AND FC AND HITOKI AND ALL THOSE THAT LOVE RANDOMNESS!*

WARNING! IT'S IN SCRIPT FORM! I FIND IT EASIER TO WRITE THAT WAY! YOU ARE FULLY WARNED! NYAHAHAHAHAHA!

==============================================================

INSIDE PEGASUS MANSION:

SM: (Is seen chasing Pegasus across the hallway.) "Oh Peggy! Just let me borrow it for 2 or 3 days! If you do, I promise to let you go easy! Mwahahahahahaha!"

Pegasus: The answer is NO! Now leave Me the Hell Alone! *turns suddenly in a 90 degree angle*

SM: (Slams into the wall and peels herself off it.) Now He's Got Me Really Mmmaaddd! (breaks out the AUTHOR FORCE, *echo's can be heard, AUTHOR FORCE, FORCE, FORCE, FORCE, FORCE!* and types away!) And a 10 ton Jewel Crusted Golden Rubber Ducky Fall from the sky.

Pegasus: Uugghh! (Is flatten by the sheer weight of the Rubber Ducky)

SM: (Stands in front of Pegasus laughing maniacally.) So! Do You Give Up Already!

Pegasus: (Hands her over a key) Here take it! Just Leave, Leave, Leave!

SM: (Graps the keys and disappear in a puff of smoke!) Mwahahahahaha! Now to begin my Eeevvviiilll Pppllaaannnn! (Rubs hand while laughing evilly!)

================================================================

At a castle deep in an unknown forest, evil laughter fills the air! *Bbbrrr!*

Two shadowy figure stands near a huge cauldron.

Shadowy Figure in woman's voice: Bubble bubble boil some trouble!

Shadowy Figure in man's voice: (Throwing odd ingredients into the large cauldron) Bubble bubble bubble more trouble!

Shadowy Figure in woman's voice: Change this castle into the halls of horror!

Shadowy Figure in man's voice: Fill it with Monsters and Beasts of gore!

Shadowy Figure in woman's voice: Fill it with man's worse fears!

Shadowy Figures: Mwahahahahahaha! Come turn this castle to a House of Horror! Mwahahahahahaha!

Shadowy Figure in Woman's voice: Now to invite our guests! (Rubbing hand and laughing oh so evilly)

Shadowy Figure in Man's voice: Yes, let's invite our guests! 

Shadowy Figure's: Mwahahahahahaha! Bwahahahahahaha! 

===========================================================

At a park in down town Tokyo:

Seto: Bbbbrrrrr! I felt a chill come down my spine!

Yami: Bbbrrrr! I feel it to!

Mokuba: (Is going up and down the tunnel slide repeatedly, giggling and throwing rubber ducky everywhere) Weeeee! I go doooowwwnn the hhhooollleee!

Yugi: (Is looking quite uncomfortable looking all around him) I feels like something is about to happen. Something unnatural, something Eevviiillll.

Joey and Tristan: (Sweatdrop) Could it Be, Can it Be? Something horrible is coming our way.

Seto: Aaaaaahhhhh! I feel SM coming our way! Run for your lives! Aaaaaahhhh! (grabs Mokuba and runs like a mad cow!)

Yami: Ggggggyyyyaaaaa! She's scarier than YYC! Gggyyyaaaaa! (grabs Yugi and runs like a mad dog!)

Joey and Tristan: (Runs after Yami and Yugi *who is literally flying behind Yami*)

Mokuba: Yeeaaaahhh! Faster, faster, faster! Go faster big bwother! 

Yugi: Aaaaahhhh! Yami! Stop! It's getting cold back here!

Yami: I'm Not stopping till we get home!

And homeward they go! But unknown to them a Shadowy Figures is staring at them lauging and rubbing their hands!

==========================================================

The Invitation:

Shadowy Figure in woman's voice: Did you sent out the Invitation's?

Shadowy Figure in man's voice: Yes! It's already there!

Both: Mwahahahahahaha!

Shadowy Figure in woman's voice: Well, let's wait in the castle for them!

Shadowy Figure in man's voice: And what of YYC and FC?

Shadowy Figure in woman's voice: Don't worry. They have no choice but to come! Bwahahahahaha! Can't wait to see the looks on their faces! Bwahahahaha!

Shadowy Figure in man's voice: You're so eeevvviiilll!

Shadowy Figure in woman's voice: Got ta Love Me! (quote from baby in the Dinosaur)

Shadowy Figures: (Disappear in a black and grey smoke while bats fly out of it)

At the Turtle Shop! ==

Yami: (Drops Yugi and pants) Phew! Made it! Now where's the cross? Must nail it to the front door!

Yugi: (Sweatdrop) Aren't you taking this a bit to seriously? I mean, she can't possibly be that Evil? 

Yami: (Glares gloomily at the clueless Yugi) You don't understand the Power that mad girl has! For God sakes! Malik worships Her! And he IS Evil Itself! (shivers at the eevviillnneess of it all and begins to hammer an insanely huge cross at the door, along with garlics and talismans and a horseshoe and a golden Budda and angles and a recorder that chants Godly Praises!) There! That should keep her out! Maybe I should put up a mirror too (and does *what exactly is a mirror gonna do anyway?)

Grandpa: Oh there you two are! Here! (hands them an envelope) It came this morning.

Yugi: (Inspects it) It looks like an ordinary envelope. (begins to open it)

Yami: Nooo! It could be booby-trapped!

Yugi: And how is an envelope going to be a booby-trap?

Yami: You never know. Especially if it's from . . . Her!

Yugi: (Opens it anyways and begins to read) You are invited to a Treasure Hunt. And there Will be a Grand prize to the Winner! Just say the word. And your dreams will come true! (Yugi reads last words) I wanna Be there now! *? ? ?* (And poof Yugi and Yami disappears!)

Seto's Mansion ==

Seto: Safe at last! Must put on Deadly Traps on Extra Duty! (dashes to the control room and press every button on sight) Gyahahahaha! She'll never penetrate my defenses! It'll take an act of God to get to my House! Gyahahahahaha! Take that SM!

Mokuba: Oh brother! Here's a mail for you! (Hands over mail to Seto!)

Seto: (Begins to read) You are invited to a Treasure Hunt! You have no choice but to come. Read this. Nooooo! *? ? ?* (Both Seto and Mokuba disappears!)

At a bar somewhere ==

Joey: (Sipping on Rum and pineapple juice) It should be safe here!

Tristan: (Gulping down a 140!) Yyyeeeaaahh! Safe for now!

Both: (Finish there last drink and poof! They to disappear!)

In YYC's room ==

YYC: (Is typing up another story until her screen goes blank. Then she gets sucked in her monitor) Aaaaiiiiyyyyeeee!

FC ==

FC: (Is watching Pokemon as Chaizard flames poor ol' Ash. Then her TV goes black and she too gets sucked in! Eeeeeeeee!)

****

MWAHAHAHAHA! I MUST GO NOW! I WANT TO GO OUT AND PAR-TAY!

SO I'LL LEAVE YOU STUPEFIED, AND IN SUSPENSE.

WHO IS THIS SHADOWY FIGURES? WHERE DID OUR CHARACTER GO? AND WHY IS PEGASUS EVEN IN THIS STORY? AND WHAT'S THIS ABOUT A TREASURE HUNT, AND WHAT'S INSIDE THE HOUSE OF HORROR!!!!!

CLICK THE PURPLE THINGIE NOW! AND I'LL DECIDED IF I WANNA FINISH THIS EEEVVVIIILLL STORY! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! 


	2. THE ARRIVAL

****

GOSH! I GROW WEARY SAYING THIS DREAD WORDS!

I DO NOT OWN YU GI OH!

BUT THE EEEVVIILL RANDOMNESS DOES TO BELONG TO ME! 

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

AND SO BEGINS OUR EVIL RANDOM STORY!

=======================================================

PT. 2

THE HOUSE OF HORROR!

In the castle's living room = = =

Inside the castle's living room, all is calm but for the crackling of the fire in the fireplace. It is empty of people. For now!

Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof!

5 clouds appears from the ceiling and our guests fall straight down with a Thud.

Ouch! Augh! Get the heck of me! Where do you thing your face is On! Your heavy! Eeeek! Slap! Where the heck are we! What are you doing here!

Our guest all stands up and looks around. There are no doors except for a window. Yami tries to open it, than falls! Eeeeee! Then Poof! He falls from the ceiling. 

Yami: *rubs his butt* What the heck! What kind of place is this! YYC! You had better have a good explanation for this!

Seto: Is this your doing!

YYC: It's not me! I was sucked into my monitor!

FC: Yeah! And I was sucked into my TV!

Yami and Seto: Sure!

YYC & FC: But it's true!

Yugi: *looks around* Hey! Where's SM?

All but Yugi: *sweatdrop and looks around*

Seto: This does look something like SM would do.

Yami: That girl is disturbed!

Joey and Tristan: Oh Boy! There goes our vacation!

Suddenly they hear footsteps. And a very short person comes through the door. It was a hunchback, and was bald as a glass ball. He had one huge bulging eye and one tiny one. He was about the Ugliest thing one can come across.

Hunchback: Welcome to the house of Horror. Please relax, the Mistress will come out shortly. I will go get you something to eat, so make yourselves, Comfortable. Gyahahahahaha! *And he walks through the hall*

Seto: How am I suppose to make myself Comfortable in a place . . . like this!

Yami: You can say that again. That girl has some demented sense of taste!

There are huge scarlet couches and a gray chandelier up above. Thick Turkish rugs covered the floor. And spider webs were in every corners. It looks like Dracula's castle or something!

Suddenly they hear a soft footstep enter through the fireplace.

Shadowy Figure in woman's voice: Welcome. I hope your Flight was Pleasant! Mwahahahahaha!

All: WHO are YOU! And Where are We!

Shadowy Figure in woman's voice: *she giggles and reaches for her hood to remove it* Surprise! *it was SM* I knew you guys wouldn't come willing if I told you I was hosting a Treasure Hunt.

YYC: A treasure hunt? In a place like this? And what do you mean, The House of Horror?

FC: This isn't something out of Freddy Cruger is it?

SM: Very much like Freddy Cruger. But scarier! Mwahahahahahaha! *she scoots ever closer to the gang in her long black cloak*

*sweatdrop* Man! She's starting to freak me out!

YYC: *looks around* Say. Aren't you forgetting someone?

SM: They will arrive soon. They are . . . a bit harder to bring.

Bakura's apartment! = = =

Y. Bakura: *is running away from Malik* Nooooo! I'm not going to No Treasure Hunt of Hers!

Malik: Oh but, you must come! The Mistress is waiting! She has something special in store for you!

Y. Bakura: That's why I don't want to come! Now lleeeeaaavvvveee!

Bakura: It sounds like fun! Why don't we go?

Y. Bakura: *screaming from the top of his lungs* Are you Nuts! We're talking about SM here! She's not the definition of Normal! She has some eeeevvviiill deeds in mind! *jumps to do a jump kick at Malik*

Malik: *grabs his legs and begins to drag him along* Gotcha! Now off we go! *grabs Bakura's arms and Poof. They disappear in a cloud of smoke*

Back in the Castle's living room = = =

Malik: Tada! I'm baaaccckkk! *And he drops both Y. Bakura and Bakura to the floor!*

Y. Bakura: Argh!

Bakura: Ouch!

SM: Okay! Now everyone's here! Let me explain the rules!

All cept YYC & FC: We're not Playing!

SM: Oh but you must! For there is No other way out unless you finish playing my Game! Mwahahahahahaha!

Malik: Aaaa! Look at her in all her Glory! Beautiful! Simply Beautiful! *sheds a tear of joy* 

*sweatdrop*

SM: Now for the explanations! I will give you each a list of things you need to gather, once you collect it all, it will spell out your final clue to the location of the treasure. There are six floors to this castle and many many rooms! And all contains, well you will find that out soon! Mwahahahahahaha! The first one to get the treasure will get what he/she desires most. (somewhat!) Sounds easy hmm?

YYC & FC: Sounds interesting enough.

Seto: This is insane!

Yami: I refuse to partake in this insanity!

Y. Bakura: I agree to that!

Mokuba: Can I play too!

SM: No. I have something special in store for you!

Yugi & Bakura: I wonder what we'll win! *both looks excited*

Malik: *slides behind SM* What morons! They don't know what's in store for them! Mwaha

SM: Shhh! Do you have the cam ready?

Malik: Yup! All ready to roll! *evil glints in his eyes*

Dark clouds forms above their heads. Ooohh! Such Evil! Mwahahahahahaha!

****

AND SO, OUR GUEST HAS NO CHOICE TO PARTAKE IN SM'S GAME. BUT WILL THEY SURVIVE IT . . . ALIVE! WHAT HORROR AWAITS THEM! WHAT DOES SHE HAVE IN PLAN FOR MOKUBA! 

STAY TUNED! YOU'LL HEAR BAKURA SCREAM LIKE A WIDDLE GIRL! YAMI PASSES OUT! SETO FAINTS! YUGI, WILL YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE NEXT EPISODE!

NOW CLICK THE PURPLE THINGIE!


	3. A SPECIAL GUEST

****

Pt. 3

A special guest for . . . !

OKAY! FOR STARTERS! I DO NOT *SNIFF SNIFF* OWN YUGIOH NOR OH MY GODDESS! BUT THE EEEVVIILLL RANDOMNESS IS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Y. BAKURA: I SENSE EXTREME EEEVVVIIILL HEADED MY WAY! (TRIES TO ESCAPE BUT FORGOT THERE ARE NO DOORS AND SLAMS FLAT INTO A WALL!)

YYC: OOHHHH! I CAN'T WAIT FOR HIS EVIL TORTURE TO START! HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!

FC: AAAHHHHH! BUT I CAN'T STAND FREDDY CRUGER! (HUGS YAMI TOO TIGHTLY AND HE PASSES OUT) OOPS! SORRY YAMI!

YAMI: I DEMAND NOT TO BE HER PARTNER! COUGH COUGH COUGH!

FC: (ALL TEARY EYED) THEN NO MORE FANTA FOR YOU!

YAMI: SSOOORRRYYYY! FORGIVVVEE ME! CAN I HAVE A FANTA?

FC: NO! (TURNS HEAD THE OTHER WAY)

YAMI: FFFAAANNNTTTA! SNIFF SNIFF!

SM: ANYWAYS! LET'S START MY FICCIE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

==========================================================

Back in the living room the group is having some snacks before they start. (Can't go out in an empty stomach!)

SM: Now to pair you guys up, and gals! (digs in a black box and reads out loud)

YYC & Bakura \ FC & Joey \ Yugi & Tristan \ Seto & Yami \ Y. Bakura and ooohhhh heh heh heh! A relative of Mine! Mwahahahahahaha!

Seto: I refuse to be his partner! *Points at Yami*

Yami: I second to that! *Pouts at SM*

SM: You two Do want to Get Out Don't You? *smiles evilly*

Both: *Sigh* Ooooh Alright! *Both cross their arms and looks opp. each other*

Y. Bakura: Whose this SA? *sweatdrop* A relative of yours? She ain't like you, is she?

SM: Mwahahahahahaha! We come from the Same Gene Pool! Mwahahahahaha!

All: *sweatdrop*

SM: *waves at screen, Hiya Shadow Angel!* (Begins chanting some eevviilll spells. Then a black double door with eeeevvviiilll pictures appears before them. And all of a sudden a Huge 3 Headed Dog comes barking out)

All: Aaaaiiiiyyyeee! Cerebus! Rrrruuuuunnnn! (All scatters but there is no where to hide!)

SM: *Smacks leather whip at Cerebus* DOWN BOY! DOWN I SAY! IS THAT HOW YOU GREET YOUR MISTRESS! DDDOOOWWWNN! NOW KNEEL TO YOUR MISTRESS! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Cerebus: Yelp! Yelp! Yelp! *whimpers away*

Malik: Such use of Power! I think I'm in Love again! *sigh*

SM: *Shouts at the running Cerebus* And You call Yourself a Watchdog! Really! Grand Daddy needs a new pet! Personally I'd pick Fafnir, he gobbles anything that crosses his path! Nyehehe! Or Fenrir! He's just One Mean Ass Wolfy! He listens To No One! Cept me of course! I don't know why though? Something to do with the Last Party I attended a millennia ago.

All: *sweatdrop* and jaws fall!

Seto: You don't suppose her Grand Daddy is Him do you? (sticks two fingers out his head resembling horns)

Yami: That Could explain the Evil Aura that constantly surrounds her. Brrrr! (shivers at the thought of who SM's Grand Daddy might/could Be)

Y. Bakura: AAAAAAUUUUGGGHHHH! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! I DON'T WANT TO PLAY THIS STUPID GAME! BAKURA! THIS IS AAAALLLL YOUR FAULT! (TRIES TO BEAT UP BAKURA, BUT YYC TURNS INTO BEWD AND BLAST HIM WITH HER DRAGON'S BREATH! *WHAT WAS IT'S ATTACK CALLED AGAIN?*

Bakura: (Scared shitless and hasn't moved an inch, not even a blink has happened till he heard her say Grand Daddy)

Yugi: How can one so cute be related to Him! She's older than Yami?

YYC: It' prob' because He is not a He nor is She a She but is both a He She? Now that you mention it, divine spirits has no gender does it? She don't look no more than 500! I wonder what her trick to youth Is?!

FC: *Looks confused* You askin the wrong person? Yami?

Yami: Well in My time the Gods all have their Female counterpart. Maybe it's the same with Spirits? I'm bout 5,000 And I Still look great! *Does the Vogue thing!*

Suddenly a loud shrill pierces through the door and a young woman flies towards SM and hugs her while floating.

Mystery Woman: Ooohhh! SM Honey! I've Missed yyyooouuu! It's Beeenn Soooo Loonngg! *snuggles SM* When will you visit us in Nefleheim again.

SM: Don't know? It's Just Too Cold for me!

Mystery Woman: That reminds Me! Loki is throwing a Birthday Bash for your half-sister Urd!

SM: Really! I am soooo There! Uncle Loki throws the Wildest Party! And Urd Is My most favorite among my half-sisters!

Mystery Woman: Cool! I'll let Grand Daddy know Your Coming! He's been brooding the last couple millennia since you left! You sure are Spoiled aren't you! None of us is allowed to leave our domain!

SM: I have my Ways of getting what I want! Mwahahahahahaha!

YYC: Umm. SM. Whose she?

SM: Oh sorry. Forgot my manners! This is my, well I guess you call it Cousin or something. She's Grand Daddy's 12 daughters 12 daughters 12 generations 12 daughters, daughter! Shadow Angel, but we call her SA for short! (Read it, don't spell it) Thus populating the Underworld!

FC: And you are?

SM: I'm the 13 daughters 13 daughters 13 generations 13 daughters, daughter! I'm the last in Grand Daddy's Big Happy Family! The Baby! Mwahahahahaha! Making Me the Ultimate of Random Evilness! Mwahahahahaha!

SM & SA: Mwahahahahaha! Bwahahahahaha! *Lightning flashes and Thunders Roar!*

All: *sweatdrop* and shivers at the sight of 2 evil figures laughing.

Malik: Isn't she great? Oh mistress! I am forever your faithful slave! *bounces towards SM*

Seto, Yami, & Y. Bakura: Can't keep up with all this evil vibe! Must escape! Alive! (shivering and cowering in a dark corner)

Yugi: I don't know if I should be impressed or in awe or plain scared?

Bakura: I want my Mommy!

FC: *looks around* You don't think when she means "The House of Horror" There'll be . . . creatures of yore and monster from some deep abyss, do you YYC?

YYC: With her? Anything is possible! Nyahahahahaha! That's why she was my first partner in crime! Mwahahahahaha! The evil possibilities! The tortures that crawls up in our minds! The unending means of randomness! WE are SO much Alike! Bwahahahahaha!

Bakura: *stares at YYC* (maybe if I feed her muffins she'll calm down?)

Seto: *gulps* She's sooo Uncute!

YYC: *turns into bewd and flames him crispy*

Seto: Definitely Uncute! *falls into a pile of ash*

SA: So SM? Why dya summon me?

SM: Your to be Y. Bakura's partner! And whisper whisper whisper (And to keep an eye on him! Hurt him . . . Badly . . . if he even plans to turn YYC into a Mary-Sue!)

SA: Gottcha!

SM: By the way? Where's Vincent?

SA: Loki needed him to help with the B-day Bash!

SM: Ohhh. I see. Well Let's Begin!

All: Yyyeeeaaahhh! 

The 3 dark boys: *looks like a leaf hanging to dear life to a branch in Fall* Woe is Me!

===============================================================

1st Floor + + +

All are automatically are zapped to the first floor, and goes their separate ways!

SM: Mokuba-chan! (slips Rubber Ducky Ninja suit on Mokuba and hands him over a viddie cam and walkie talkie, strangely resembling a rubber ducky in camo gear) You will be my little spy! Just follow YYC & Bakura! Heh heh heh! I can just feel the Love in the air! 

Mokuba: Ooohhh! You naughty naughty! But what are you gonna use it for!

SM: For My personal collection of course! I have videos of all YYC in it! Hohohohoho! Thanks to Malik-chan! *snuggles Mini Malik*

Mokuba: You remind me of Tomoyo when she films only of Sakura, and her Love Life!

SM: Exactly! ^.^ They make such a cute couple!

Mokuba: On It! (and runs swiftly like a true ninja!)

We move our scene to YYC & Bakura. And Mokuba blends into the walls. So talented!

YYC: Okay! Let's try this room first! We have to get something called the Gem of Illusion!

Bakura: Hey I think that's a clue! *points to mini dragon head picture by the "Gem of Illusion"* Guess it has something to do with dragons?

YYC: You don't suppose. . . there's dragons in here?

Bakura: I doubt it. How are you going to fit those big things in here?

YYC: *sighs a relief* You got a point. *than opens door*

Both: *sweatdrop and jaws falls and eyes are also bulging out*

YYC: I don't believe it!

Bakura: *Screams like a widdle girl and jumps on YYC arms* D .. D .. D .. DRAGONS!

In the room, dragons of all size and shapes are flying around, eating someone's dead body, snoozing while fire flames out their mouth and noses. There's even BEWD! And REBD, and Green Chained Dragon and Dragons from ancient ledgends! 

YYC: How In the world she get them to fit if Here! *looks around* Oh! Some kind of space continuum thingie! Cool!

Bakura: Aren't you scared?

YYC: Nope! Nada! Don't feel a Thing! Bwahahahahaha!

Then a familiar song comes up. A very scary evilly song that haunts our childhood.

"I love you. You love me. We are all a Happy Family!"

YYC: It can't be? Could it? *starts to shake uncontrollably* Eeeeeeeekkkkkk! It's Hhhhiiimmmm!

Out comes Rex Raptor in Barney Suit! Mwahahahahaha! Soooo Scarrryyy!

Bakura: It's just a Purple Dinosaur.

YYC: You don't understand the Evil Power that thing Holds on Little kids! I still have nightmares about Him, when someone sings his song! EEEEEEEKKKKKKKK! Stay aaawwwaayyy from Meeeeee! *runs away from Rex Raptor in Barney suit*

Rex Raptor in Barney suit runs after YYC for what seems like hours.

Bakura: *notice shiny thingie around Rex Raptor in Barney suit* Hey! Look YYC! I think that's the Gem of Illusion! It's around his neck!

YYC: And what do You suppose We should Do! *still running away from the purple dinosaur*

Bakura: Umm. Pull it off! *hears a noise and turns around but only sees a rubber ducky fountain*

Mokuba: (disguised as a rubber ducky fountain) Big Bro's Right! The prettier the face the emptier the brain! *sweatdrop*

YYC is Still running from the purple dinosaur. 

YYC: *sees a crab, as she gets nearer the bigger the crab gets* Is that Hitoki's Giant Dancing Crab? Hmm! I've got an Idea! AUTHOR POWER! (She lifts the Giant Dancing Crab and hurls it towards Rex Raptor in Barney suit) Take That You Child Molesting Freak of a Nature Sorry Excuse of a Dinosaur!

Rex Raptor in Barney suit: Aaaaiiiiyyyeeee! Hhhheeelllpppp! My buutttt, my bbbuuuttt! Ouch! Hitoookkkiiii!

The Giant Dancing Crab accidentally cuts the necklace around the purple dinosaurs neck (if that's suppose to be a neck) and falls to the ground. and Rex Raptor disappears! (Seems like Hitoki zapped him back to her Domain!)

YYC: Yeeaaahhh! We got our first thingie! Yeeeaaahhh!

Bakura: *claps his hand loudly* Yyyeeaaah, here's your Muffins!

YYC: *hugs Bakura* Thank-youuuuu! Mmmmm Muffins! Now lets wait back outside for our next clue!

Bakura: Okie Dokie!

Mokuba: (Now disguised as a rubber ducky chandelier) Hmm! Wonder what's next?

==============================================================

****

WELL THAT THE FIRST HALF OF OUR TREASURE HUNT! STILL GOT THE OTHERS TO GO AND 5 MORE FLOORS TO GO!

PLEASE SEND IN THOSE REVIEWS! ANY IDEA WILL BE HELPFULL! OR TELL ME WHAT YOU FEAR MOST, WHATEVER IT MAY BE!

MWAHAHAHAHAHA! 

CLICK THE PURPLE THINGIE!


	4. MONSTERS FROM A BOX

****

THE QUEEN OF EVIL RANDOMNESS HAS RETURNED!

MWAHAHAHAHAHA! *LIGHTNING FLASHES AND THUNDERS ROAR!*

SORRY FOR THE DELAY! HAD -IMPORTANT- THINGS TO DO, THAT AND A WRITER'S BLOCK THE SIZE OF TEXAS! *NEVER BEEN THERE BUT I HEARD (SEE) IT'S BIG*

AND NOW FOR THE DREADED DISCLAIMER *SIGHS AND MOANS*

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! SO DON'T BOTHER FILING A CASE SUIT! I HAVE NOTHING BUT DIRT TO OFFER AND LOTS OF COBWEBS!

NOW OFF TO OUR STORY! POINT AT FC AND JOEY! HEH HEH HEH! AND THEY BOTH HATE THE SAME THING! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! SORRY FC! BUT -THIS IS- THE HOUSE OF TERROR! I MUST TERRORIZE EVERYONE IN IT! INCLUDING YUGI AND BAKURA! NYAHAHAHAHAHA! (BUT I THINK THEY LOOK CUTE WHEN THEIR SCARED S***LESS!) BUT THAT'S ME!

NOW! ONWARD!

WARNING! THIS IS NOT MEANT FOR WEAK STOMACHS! NYAHAHAHAHAHA!

===============================================================

HOUSE OF HORROR 

PT. 3!

^.^

Now we move the scene to FC and Joey, who walks very slowly to a big double door.

FC: You open it first!

Joey: Why me? Why don't you? You have the AUTHOR POWER! (echoes on POWER) *looks around for source of the echoes* Just Where does that Echo come from anyway?

FC: Don't know, don't care, it just sounds so Powerful! And I'm NOT going In there first! *pushes Joey forward*

Joey: Heeey! *door mysteriously opens by itself and Joey fall face first with a Thud!* Did that Door just Opened on it's own?

FC: Uh huh! *tears starts to swell and looks like it's about to fall*

Joey: Hey? Are you alright?

FC: NOPE! I'm SCARED! I want my . . . mommy!

Joey: *sweatdrop* Umm. Don't worry, I mean, It's not like there are Really Ghosts in here. *looks around very slowly, but all he sees in Darkness* Well let's get a move on! We have to get something called a Ghost Light? What's that suppose to be anyhow?

FC: *shakes head* I don't think I want to know!

And our two not so brave heroes sets off deeper in the Dark, Very Dark Room! Then they notice a small flicker of light and they walk towards it. Suddenly! A wisp of cold mist sweeps both their backs and their hair stands on ends! Both turns around very very slowley.

FC: Aieeeeeeeeee!

Joey: Gyaaaaaaaaaa! FC! Use your AUTHOR POWER (echoes yet again on Power)! Darn that echo, it's getting annoying!

FC: Waaaaaa! I can't! I'm to scared to even Move! Waaaaaaa! Someone Help Meeee!

In the -behind scene- SM is seen opening her Lil' Black Box! And out comes Many Many Scary Ugly Revolting Half-Rotten Mangled Bodied Yucky Icky Monsters! Just describing a few to make the Mood! A big purple Blob with like 20 eyes on top and 13 deformed arms on the bottom. And a Big Ball that's just an Eye, dripping eye gook of course! A body of a dog with 3 snouts complete with very long fangs and two eyes on a stalk of top of it's head, with a snake as a tail and a hawk's wings! Then a white lady (ghost in Japanese translation) with a Very Long Neck, with one eye and a mouth that reaches both sides of it's ears! A badly rotten corpse dragging it's self across the floor! *smiles at FC* A lawnmower in full speed being pushed with a Hand! (Just a Hand, No body parts included!) And . . . to many to mention!

FC: Turns white like paper! (now wait, even whiter!)

Joey: *seems to be glued on the spot speechless!*

Both: Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Rrrrruuuuunnnnnn! Eeeekkkk Mmmooommmmyyyyy!

Mean time Mini Malik is filming and SM is on the floor rolling in laughter! Mwahahahahaha!

Suddenly FC turns SD (I think she flipped!) and miraculously in dressed in a Japanese Priestess Garb! And around her neck hangs a cross pendant, a garlic necklace, a holy bottle tied to a rope necklace, The Eye of Ra, Runes of indescribable writings, and other un-nameable scribble scrabble! And holding two oak branches in both hands, with red Japanese symbols written in white paper!

FC: Out, Fiends! The power of the Lord Compels Thee! (I think she's got her religions mixed up!)

The ghoulish monsters stares at her for awhile, looked at each other, then Chased Her! (I think she provoked them even more! Mwahahahahaha!)

FC: Aaaiiiiyyyyyeeeeee! SM! I'm going to get you for thiiisssssss! God Budda St. Patrick Heeelllpppp Meeeeeee! (She definitely got her religions mixed up!)

Joey: *notices the flickering light and walks towards it* Maybe it can help us?

Finally Joey is in front of the Light. *sweatdrop* It's a Casper looking thingie with a light bulb in it's stomach.

Joey: Is this suppose to be a Ghost Light? *he picks it up and it starts to giggle over cutely and runs towards where FC was last seen* FC! Where are You?! I think I have something that can help us!

FC: *comes out of nowhere still running from our ghostly friends* Get them aawwwaayyy from Meeeeee! *suddenly the lawnmower zooms past her and the hand lands on her face!* Eeeeekkkkkkk! Get it off! Get it off Meeeee! *she pulls it off and throws it behind her while passing Joey!*

Joey: *raises Casper looking thingie and squeezes it in front of the monsters*

Casper thingie with light bulb in stomach: Eh he he he! Wanna Play with Me! *Does a ghostly SD thingie and renders our ghostly friends immoveable for a minute.*

Monsters: Eeeekkkkk! It's Casper! Run for your Lives! Before he turns you into something . . . . Un-Monsterly! Or worse . . . something . . . . Cute!

Monsters fled away from Casper and hides back in SM's Lil' Black Box!

SM: *growls* And you call yourself Monsters! *smacks out her trusty black leather whip. It's time for Scary Lessons! And I will beat it into You! One Way or the Other!

Lil' Black Box: Sorry Mistress! It's Casper's fault! Blame him! *shakes and shivers as SM flames and whacks out her whip at them*

SM: No Excuses! If you want something done right, You better do it yourself! *takes exit Right and plans to torture for Yugi and Tristan next!* Mwahahahahaha!

****

OKAY! I'M DONE FOR NOW! 

I'LL POST THE NEXT ONE SATURDAY, IF I GET LUCKY, MAYBE MONDAY! I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL SCARE THE PANTS OF TRISTAN! *LIGHT BULBS FLASHES* NEVERMIND, I FOUND ONE!

WELL CLICK THE PURPLE THINGIE! SO I GET THE INSPIRATION TO WRITE MORE! IF YOU PLAN TO FLAME ME, I HAVE PLENTY OF MARSHMALLOWS! ^.^


End file.
